Heat
by firstadream
Summary: She tells herself she's going over to her apartment to return the book Lena lent to her last week, but when the door swings open and Lena is standing there, her black hair tousled, the color high in her cheeks, Kara forgets about the book in her hand. She forgets to breathe. Or speak. [Alpha Kara/Omega Lena]


FULL DISCLOSURE: I probably don't have any business posting this considering I haven't seriously watched Supergirl since the first season, so I barely know _anything_ about Lena beyond what I've garnered from other stories on this site and others. But I wrote this for fun to dip my toe in Alpha/Omega dynamics, so thought I'd post it because why the hell not. I apologize for any plot inconsistencies. I tried to keep the setup vague since, let's be honest, this 100% smut for smut's sake. #noregrets

Enjoy. Leave a comment. Or not. No pressure. And now let the fluff/smut commence.

[]

She tells herself she's going over to her apartment to return the book Lena lent to her last week, but when the door swings open and Lena is standing there, her black hair tousled, the color high in her cheeks, Kara forgets about the book in her hand. She forgets to breathe. Or speak.

"Hi," Lena says. She sounds breathless.

Kara's gaze sweeps over Lena's body, covered only in a light bathrobe. The flimsy material clings to her damp skin, and Kara feels her mouth water at the thought of running her hands along the curves on display.

"Hi," she returns, gasping in a breath and getting swamped with a hit of pheromones so potent she feels light headed. Lena smells like dew-draped mornings and ocean breezes and violets. And she's in heat. Kara is sure of it. She can practically taste it in the air between them.

The weeks of lingering looks, flirty comments, teasing remarks-it all seems to come to a head in this moment, with an open door and a see-through robe and an undeniable coincidence that probably isn't a coincidence at all: Her rut is hitting at the same moment that Lena's heat is coming into full swing.

"I forget why I came," Kara admits, her nostrils flaring as she takes in the sight of Lena's peaked nipples clearly visible through the robe.

Lena glances at the volume clutched loosely in the godlet's hand. "To return my book?"

Kara swallows hard and takes off her glasses, realizing she doesn't need to bother with any part of her charade when she's with this woman. She tucks them into her back pocket, then smiles wryly at the green-eyed, raven-haired omega. "I think that was just an excuse, to be honest."

Lena returns the smile and takes a step towards the blonde, deliberately invading her space. Her sudden proximity is accompanied by a fresh wave of pheromones and Kara can't help but rumble softly in her throat, her wolf called to the surface by the closeness of an omega in heat, her body ripe and ready for the taking.

"I was just thinking about you," Lena says conversationally. She rests her hand in the center of Kara's chest and presses a fleeting kiss to the alpha's jaw.

"You were?" Kara asks. She clenches her hands into fists at her sides, fighting not to grab Lena and stake her claim right then and there.

Lena nods, enjoying the rising tension she senses thrumming through Kara's taught muscles. So beautiful, so strong, so _cosmic_. She feels her body clench deep inside and fights to contain a whimper. "I was taking a bath and thinking about how nice it would be if you flew through the window and joined me."

"I thought I should use the front door-for now."

"I wouldn't have minded the bathroom window." Lena pauses and meets Kara's eyes. "There's also a lovely picture window in the bedroom."

"Is that a proposition?"

Lena shudders as another sharp ache rolls through her abdomen, settling like a pool of molten lava between her legs. "God, _yes_ ," she gasps, pulling Kara inside and slamming the door shut behind her.

Before she can even take her next breath, Kara has her pinned to the wall in her foyer, her thighs already rocking insistently between her spread legs. Lena can feel the growing bulge in Kara's pants pressing against her center and she grinds down against it shamelessly, desperately seeking friction to relieve the heat searing through her.

Kara nips lightly at Lena's neck, catching herself before she leaves any sort of mark. She knows now is not the time give Lena a mate bite and the fact that her instincts are already urging her in that direction scares Kara a little.

But she makes herself set those thoughts aside for now, and focus on the beautiful woman writhing in her arms. "You're so beautiful, Lena," Kara breathes, her tone reverent as she reaches out to capture an almost-painfully erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Lena arches in her arms at this new sensation, but rather than bring relief from the heat spiking in her depths, each new way that Kara touches her only leaves her aching for more. She wants everything. She wants Kara inside her. She wants to be filled. Needs it in a primal way that she doesn't fully understand but feels resonating in her bones, like the very atoms of her body are on fire and Kara is the only one who can save her from the inferno.

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Kara growls low in her throat and lifts Lena in her arms once more, stumbling blindly down the hall. "Bedroom," she rumbles.

"Second left," Lena tells her and a moment later Kara is lowering her onto her bed. She hovers over Lena for a second, just taking her in, trying to memorize everything about this moment-her blazing green eyes, her parted lips and flushed cheeks, her breasts, swollen with arousal and the hormonal firestorm of her heat, lifting with each breath, as if beckoning Kara to weigh them in her hands, to put her mouth on the tight pink nipple.

And she does just that, making the omega nearly arch off the bed, desperately seeking full-body contact with the alpha hovering just out of reach. Kara sucks and nips and swirls her tongue around the sensitive nub, revelling in Lena's panting breaths and helpless moans.

She finally pushes the robe off Lena's shoulders and sweeps her hands down the pale expanse of Lena's body, parting the fabric as she goes, her thumbs pressing lightly into the hollows above her hip bones. When she trails her fingers through the heat between her legs, she gasps as a flood of moisture rises to her fingertips.

"Oh, honey, you are so ready," she rumbles, feeling her wolf close to the surface, the surging hormones constricting her vocal chords, turning her voice to gravel.

"For you," Lena moans, lifting her hips into the fleeting touch and groaning in unabashed disappointment when the touch retreats. She squeezes her eyes shut, squeezes her legs together, feeling flames pulse and flare in her belly, the need to soothe the almost unbearable heat driving her nearly insane.

She whimpers helplessly, the needy sound ripping a snarl from Kara's throat. "Mine," she growls.

" _Yours_ ," Lena promises as hands powerful enough to bend steel gently push her legs apart; as fingers strong enough to catch bullets part her glistening folds like they're plucking open the petals of a flower. "Oh, _yess_ ," she wails, so ready she can barely think beyond the superhero caught between her legs. "Please, Kara, I need you inside."

Her eyes snap open in surprised pleasure when the sudden weight of Kara's cock presses between her folds. " _Yes_ ," she groans, noting in some distant part of her mind that one of the perks to dating Supergirl was lightning-fast disrobing.

Kara groans too, the primal sound ripped from her chest as her cock slides easily through the wetness coating Lena's outer lips, the head bumping against Lena's clit and making the omega whimper and squirm beneath her.

Bombarded by such heady sensations, Kara goes still for a second, her gaze locked with Lena's. Time seems to hang suspended for a moment, and it's just Kara and Lena, a god and her human, breathing each other's air, hanging on the edge of a cliff together.

And then suddenly the slim brunette caught in a god's embrace pushes against Kara's immovable shoulders. Except...Kara lets herself be moved, lets Lena turn their bodies until she hovers above the alpha, her drenched pussy resting lightly against her cock.

"I'm done with teasing," Lena says breathlessly and begins to rub herself firmly against Kara's cock, swiveling her hips so that the tip of her penis circles around her clit. " _Ohh_ that feels so fucking good," Lena pants, falling forward and catching herself with her hands pressed to Kara's chest. She squeezes Kara's breasts reflexively as the pleasure swells and pulses deep in her belly. "God, Kara, I think I'm gonna cum soon…"

The admission is barely out of her mouth when Kara sits up abruptly, separating their bodies, and Lena finds herself suspended in the air above Kara's lap, her knees on either side of her hips. She hovers on the brink of orgasm, her pussy contracting helplessly around _nothing_ , a needy whimper caught in her throat.

"Kara, please," she manages to choke out and then Kara is there, her cock poised at her opening, the head pushing just inside. "Please, please, I want you." Lena hears the whine in her voice, feels the deep ache in her belly, feels so empty she could cry. "I need you inside me, Kara, _please_."

Kara ignores her howling wolf and forces herself to go slow, aware of the delicate human in her arms, overcome by a need to protect her, to keep her safe-even as she makes her come hard in her arms with her cock locked deep inside her.

She eases inside slowly, inch by inch, until Lena is everywhere, enclosing her length in her tight, slick walls. Almost as soon as she's fully sheathed, Lena begins to come. She can't help it. The relief of finally being filled triggers the orgasm that has been brewing like a storm for what feels like hours. Kara can feel the walls of her vagina rippling around her cock and grits her teeth against the orgasm that rises with a fury, demanding she release deep inside this beautiful omega.

But she forces her body to wait, thrusting slowly through Lena's release, not even letting herself relax when Lena goes soft, stretching languidly as Kara carefully lowers her onto the sheets beneath her, her cock still buried inside her. Lena looks sated and happy and so beautiful that Kara's hips jerk instinctively, her body pushing her to come deep inside of Lena.

Even though she knows it's crazy and reckless and way too soon, Kara can't help but picture Lena with a rounded stomach, her breasts swollen and heavy, her face glowing with happiness. The image forces another pump of her hips and Kara lets out a regretful sigh. "I should pull out, sweetheart," she murmurs, leaning down to kiss Lena lightly on the lips as she begins to withdraw. Everything inside of her is screaming to stay put, to give into the knot forming at the head of her cock, to just let go. But she knows that's not her choice to make so she forces herself to put distance between their bodies.

She grits her teeth against the immediate sensation of loss, the all-consuming urge to bury her cock inside her fertile omega again. They're nearly separated when Lena lets out an unhappy mewl and pulls her back into the cove her arms.

"I'm not done with you yet," she breathes hotly in her ear.

Kara groans as her cock slides home again. Lena lifts her hips and pushes forward so that Kara bottoms out forcefully on the first thrust. Kara makes herself go still immediately, forces herself to look into the eyes of this insatiable, greedy omega with her legs wrapped around Kara's waist.

"Baby, wait, if we keep going I'm gonna need to come soon-"

"Then come," Lena says, her head thrown back and moving restlessly against the pillow. "Come inside me."

"But Lena if I knot you, you might-"

"I don't care, I don't care," Lena whines, swamped with a need so acute she can barely breathe. "I want you to come inside me. Please, Kara, please."

Kara can feel her knot growing, feels the growing resistance each time she thrusts into Lena. "I'm gonna come soon," she says, the movement of her hips becoming erratic as the pleasure builds. "Fuck, I'm gonna come so hard."

With one final thrust, Kara buries her cock in Lena and releases her seed deep inside her womb. Lena lets out a long moan and Kara can feel her walls contract around her swollen knot, milking her cock over and over until Kara feels herself swell and release all over again.

Lena makes a soft, contented sound, and relaxes back into the pillow. She traces the muscles in Kara's back, her fingers sweeping up into her long, blonde hair. She whinces, her brow furrowing with discomfort when Kara tries to shift inside her, the swollen knot too big for her tight channel.

" _Oh_." She catches her breath when the slight discomfort quickly transforms into pleasure. She shifts her hips ever so slightly beneath Kara, tugging on her knot, making it pulse deep inside. "Oh my god," she breathes, her tone almost surprised as the orgasm washes through her, leaving her breathless and trembling in Kara's arms. Dimly she's aware of Kara shuddering against her, of the burst of warmth as Kara once again cums inside her, but she's drifting on a current of sleepy pleasure.

When Lena opens her eyes again, Kara is kissing the underside of her jaw, her mouth soft and searching and so gentle that it makes Lena's heart clench.

"You're fretting," she says with a knowing smile, arching in Kara's arms when her mouth ghosts over her nipple. "What are you worrying about, love?"

Kara lifts her head and meets her eyes, then looks down the length of their bodies to where they're still joined, her still-hard cock buried inside an omega in heat. "I came inside you," Kara says.

Lena is going to roll her eyes at the obvious statement, but then Kara tilts her hips forward and she feels her heat flare again, the flames somehow still not fully quenched. " _Fuck_ ," she groans, her tone almost pained, lifting her hips to meet Kara's downward thrusts and then she's coming again, instinctively squeezing down around Kara's cock, constricting it, claiming it; she still wants more.

"Oh _Rao_ I'm gonna come again," Kara cries, feeling herself release at the tip of Lena's cervix, her seed pumping deep into her womb.

It takes a few minutes, but when Lena can form full sentences again, she meets Kara's eyes again and quirks an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

To her surprise and delight, Kara actually _blushes_. "Um...sorry?"

Lena laughs and lifts hers hands to Kara's face. "Don't you dare apologize," she says. "I wanted you to knot me. I _needed_ that from you." She laughs in disbelief, ghosting her thumb across Kara's lower lip.

 _How can someone so powerful have such soft lips?_ she wonders idly, before continuing, her tone part disbelief, part wonder.

"I mean, you don't understand, Kara, I've had intense heats before. Heats where I thought I would go crazy if someone didn't fuck me. But even when I had sex during those times, I _never_ let _anyone_ come inside me. And I sure as shit didn't let anyone _knot_ me."

Kara studies her for a few long moments, her blue eyes the color of lost oceans on lost planets that Lena can only dream of. "So should I be...flattered?" she asks hesitantly, her expression adorably befuddled, charmingly hopeful.

"Well...are you?" Lena cocks her head to the side, studying the beautiful alpha above her. The answer suddenly feels immensely important. And not just because their bodies are _still_ locked together. (Apparently Kryptonian knots take their sweet time deflating.)

It's taken until this moment, being literally connected to Kara, for Lena to fully realize she wants more. So much more. From Kara. From their relationship. She wants dates and movie nights and stolen kisses between business meetings and, yes—pups, too. Children to raise with someone who steals her breath and fills her heart. A life together.

And she really, really hopes Kara wants those things too.

"I feel…" Kara lets out a long breath and presses a soft kiss to Lena's forehead and the tip of her nose. "I feel happier than I ever have. I feel happier than I thought possible."

Slowly, deliberately, mindful of the fragile human in her arms, she turns their bodies so that Lena is once again on top of her. Kara smiles when Lena immediately relaxes against her, seemingly resigned to being joined to the alpha for the foreseeable future

"I know what we did has consequences, but I'm prepared to deal with whatever comes along...together, if you'll have me." Kara's voice is still rough and rumbly from her rut, but Lena can hear the uncertainty quavering beneath the alpha bravado.

"Kara, I just let you knot me. _Twice_. I definitely want to keep you around for as long I can."

"Deal." Kara's grin is bright as the stars she soars through at night. "And I'm pretty sure it was three times. Just saying."

Lena only laughs and kisses her long and hard, feeling herself settle deep inside as if something she's been searching for has suddenly been found.

"I'm in love with you."

Lena states it without preamble, like the simple truth it is, because her love for Kara has turned out to be the truest and simplest thing in her life. The only thing that makes sense.

She closes her eyes, feeling her newly satisfied body drifting towards sleep. She feels Kara lift her effortlessly in her arms, whimpering softly when Kara finally withdraws her cock, wishing in some primal part of herself that they could stay connected like that forever.

Kara nestles her onto the sheets and she curls on her side, smiling when Kara immediately spoons in behind her, pulling their bodies flush. She pushes her ass back into Kara's body because she's still an omega in heat and Kara is still the only alpha who's ever been able to soothe the sharp edges of her heat into a pleasure that flows into soul-deep relief, an answer to a question she's been waiting her whole life to hear.

Normally she's never able to sleep during the peak of her heat, but here she is, on the verge of passing out at seven o'clock in the evening.

Kara rumbles softly and nips lightly at Lena's shoulder as the beautiful omega begins to doze in her arms, her breath evening out as she drops into sleep. Kara runs her hand in a slow circle over Lena's stomach, needing the solid reassurance of Lena's warmth beneath her fingertips.

Once again her mind is flooded with images of pups— _their_ pups. She knows there's a very good chance that Lena is pregnant after what they just did. And she knows she should be at least a little nervous about how that seemingly imminent reality will change her life, and Lena's life, forever.

But she's not scared. She's only happy. She feels like she's exactly where she's supposed to be, with exactly the woman she's supposed to be with.

Kara wakes up before Lena, takes a deep breath, and rumbles quietly as the thick scent of sex and Lena's lingering heat fills hers nostrils. She can feel her cock harden against Lena's ass, and struggles not rub and rock against her. She doesn't want to disturb the sleeping omega just yet.

Slowly, slowly she sweeps her hand upward from Lena's stomach to her breast, her fingers tweaking the already-hard nipple. Lena mewls softly in her sleep, her fingers twisting in the sheets.

Breathless and aching and so in love she could fly apart, Kara spreads her fingers around the firm mound, already swollen and heavy with arousal, and growls softly in her omega's ear.

Lena comes to awareness gradually. The first thing that registers is the almost painful spike of pleasure in her belly as Kara fondles her breast, flicking her nipple, making fireworks explode deep inside. Before she even fully processes where she is or what is happening, Lena finds herself parting her legs and arching in Kara's arms.

" _Oh._ " She shudders and whimpers, panting because everything feels so good already and it's not enough and she knows it will never be enough until Kara knots her again.

She reaches behind her and grabs Kara's hand, pulling it between her legs. "Look what you've done to me," she groans. Kara snarls and circles her clit, her fingers slipping and sliding through her wetness. "Oh fuck I want you inside me again. Please, Kara, you can pull out this time if you want, but please—"

The growl takes both alpha and omega by surprise-a louder, rougher sound than Kara has ever produced, the sound reverberating from deep in her chest, low and threatening. _Deadly_ , is the word that flashes through Lena's mind followed by a tsunami of arousal that makes her clench deep inside. But Kara has gone still behind her, clearly startled by her wolf's instinctually aggressive and possessive reaction to Lena's words. "I-I'm sorry, Lena, I'm not sure-"

"Fuck, you have to knot me again," Lena moans, turning in Kara arms and pushing the startled alpha onto her back. A moment later she's straddling Kara's hips, then sinking down around her cock without ceremony, arching her back and bottoming out on the first thrust. She can't bear the thought of separating from her again so she simply begins to grind down around Kara's cock, feeling the head stimulate her deep inside, already swelling to give her what she so desperately craves-an alpha's seed to fill the emptiness deep inside.

She doesn't want Kara to pull out, and Kara's wolf knows it. She thinks that's why Kara's sudden show of aggression didn't scare her, but aroused her instead.

Suddenly Kara moves her hands to her hips and begins to lift Lena off of her cock. Immediately Lena whimpers and thrashes, trying in vain to keep the godlet locked between her legs.

But then Kara is soothing her, promising her she's not going anywhere, she's just going to make Lena feel so, so good. Lena can only whimper in response, aching and desperate and shivering with pleasure as Kara handles her like she owns her. Lena is pretty sure she does.

Still holding her gently in her grip, Kara lowers Lena slightly and rubs the head of her cock all along the brunette's wet slit. Lena feels the muscles in her legs start to tremble, glad that Kara is certainly strong enough to hold her up. "More, please," she begs, feeling her hips lurch helplessly.

Kara doesn't make her ask more than once: She lowers Lena against her cock, burying the shaft about halfway, before lifting her off again and circling the head around her clit. She keeps up this rhythmic motion-lower, lift, circle-over and over, until Lena is dripping around her cock and her growing knot causes more and more resistance on each thrust.

Giving in to what she knows they both want, she finally releases Lena's hips. Immediately the omega sinks down on her cock, burying her to the hilt. Her head drops forward, a low moan of pure ecstasy tumbling from her mouth. "Fuck, it feels like forever since you've filled me up and it's only been a couple of hours."

"You feel so fucking good, Lena," Kara groans, feeling her wolf surge to the surface as her knot swells suddenly. She forces it into Lena's tight channel with one final thrust, feeling herself release deep inside Lena's body as the orgasm crashes over her in long waves. Above her Lena is trembling and whimpering. The feeling of Kara exploding inside of her fertile, aching womb triggers her orgasm.

Kara watches Lena rock against her cock, her face awash with stunning, all-consuming pleasure as her inner muscles milk Kara for all she's worth. As her vagina contracts over and over again around Kara's swollen knot, she feels a second orgasm rise with a sudden fury, crashing through her as she releases even more sperm deep inside of Lena.

" _Fuckkk_ ," she groans as Lena slumps against her, their breath coming in short gasps as they both try to recover.

Lena hums softly in the back of her throat, feeling full and satisfied, and brushes her lips against Kara's. Her blue eyes are dark and searching and just a little bit hungry. Lena knows that hunger is for her and it makes her hips twitch despite how wrung out she feels. She gasps softly and squeezes her eyes shut as a sharp pain twists in her belly.

Kara's hands automatically go to Lena's hips to keep her still, knowing that any movement will hurt the omega. She's never formed a knot this big, so big that it's well and truly _stuck_ inside of Lena. Usually there's at least a little _wiggle_ room which makes the experience much more comfortable-even pleasurable.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Lena. I don't know why it's so much bigger this time."

Lena opens her eyes and smiles down at her beautiful alpha, her blue eyes dark with worry now, her brow furrowed in consternation at her slightest discomfort. "Please don't apologize, sweetheart," Lena murmurs, reaching out to trace Kara's full lower lip. "You're perfect and this moment is perfect and I honestly wouldn't change a thing."

Slowly the clouds clear from Kara's eyes until she's beaming up at her gorgeous, raven-haired omega. "You know, If you're not pregnant after the last twenty-four hours then I think-"

Kara stops in the middle of her sentence, belatedly realizing that Lena might not really want to joke about the status of her uterus right now, stuck with an alpha between her legs and a swollen knot inside her.

But Lena's expression only softens even more. She runs her fingers through Kara's blonde hair and risks a slight movement forward so that she can kiss her softly. "Darling, if I'm not pregnant after the last twenty-four hours then I think we might need to consult a fertility doctor."

Kara laughs, beyond relieved that not only does Lena seem unoffended-she seems perfectly content with the situation. "I love you," she says, tugging Lena down for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, until Kara's lost in the heat of their bodies again.

But then Lena gasps and she freezes again. "Fuck, babe, I'm sorry. Is it still hurting or-"

Lena shudders above her, her eyes wide, her lips parted in surprised pleasure. She bows her head forward, whimpering softly as the sudden orgasm washes over her. "Unbelievable," she gasps, collapsing on Kara's chest once again. "I have had more orgasms in the last day than I've had in...God, I don't know, it's just a lot."

Kara chuckles again, slightly relieved that feeling of Lena rippling and contracting around her didn't trigger her knot to swell again. Her rut must be tapering off, finally.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Kara tells her quietly, trailing her fingers down Lena's spine and reveling in the little shiver that runs through the omega. "Do you think we could…I mean if you were interested we could...Sometime I'd like to.."

She stops, her fingers going still against Lena's skin, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as a the heat rises in her cheeks.

Lena lifts her head, quirking an eyebrow at the superhero caught between her thighs who just fucked her silly and is now stumbling over basic sentences. "What is it, my love?" she murmurs.

Kara meets her eyes then and Lena loses her breath because she's so beautiful and hungry and tender and fierce all at once. "I don't want this to be the last time."

"The last time what?" Lena asks, truly confused about what Kara is trying to say.

The uncertainty is suddenly gone from the alpha's eyes as she slips a hand around the back of Lena's neck and tugs her lips down to meet hers in a deeply possessive, achingly sweet kiss. When they finally pull apart for air, Kara meets her eyes again. "I'm yours, Lena. Whatever that means in the world of superheroes and alphas and omegas...I'm yours. Please tell me you'll let me take care of you every day from now on."

"Well you're certainly handy to have around when my heat spikes," Lena says lightly.

She doesn't mean for the words to sound as cavalier as they do. But the second they're out of her mouth, she realizes her mistake.

Kara looks away, her gaze and body hardening against Lena. She tightens her fingers on Lena's hips and lifts the omega off and away, fighting her wolf's instinct to snarl when their bodies disconnect.

Lena curls in on herself on the bed beside Kara, shivering slightly even though the room is warm. The mindless, unbearable burn of her heat has been soothed, but she can still feel her wolf raging at the reality of being separated, even by a few inches, from Kara. She presses a hand to her stomach, imagining the life already taking root in there. What will she do if she doesn't have Kara? How could she have messed this up so quickly?

Lena's unconsciously maternal gesture is not lost on Kara and she feels her heart twist, grimacing at her own stupidity. Of course Lena wouldn't want to keep her around. Kara should be smarter than to trust a vow of love that happens in the middle of desperate, hormonal sex.

Lena leans towards Kara, trying to catch her eye. "Kara, I didn't mean…"

Kara waves her off, sitting up and crossing her legs, putting even more space between their bodies. "It's fine, Lena. You don't have to explain anything. I know what it's like to feel that hurt deep inside and wanting to say anything or do anything to make it go away."

Lena shivers violently, feeling suddenly desperate to make Kara understand. This is just a stupid misunderstanding! "Kara, please shut up."

An uncontrollable rumble erupts from Kara's chest before she reigns in her wolf, the alpha in her grumpy about being bossed around. But she closes her mouth, finally forcing herself to look at Lena again. The omega seems distraught and all Kara wants to do is wrap her in her arms and keep her safe, but she forces herself to listen to the words coming out of Lena's mouth.

"Kara, it wasn't just my hormones talking when I said I love you. I meant that. I'm sorry I was so flippant just now. You honestly scare me sometimes and I revert back to my old, emotionally closed-off ways but I don't want to be like that with you and...and I'm just sorry."

Kara blinks at her a couple of times, the corners of her mouth slowly lifting into the beginnings of a smile. "And I'm sorry that I insinuated you would say anything to get me into bed so that you could use me for sex."

Lena giggles, feeling the relief burst inside of her. "Well, you are kind of hottie." Kara grins and grabs her around the waist, effortlessly rolling the still-laughing brunette beneath her body. "You are so much more than just a hot bod to me, Kara Danvers. You're my alpha, my hero, my friend...and now most likely my baby momma."

Kara cocks her head to the side, considering. "Wouldn't _you_ be the baby momma because _I_ knocked you up?"

Lena rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll just start introducing you as my baby daddy," she quips, feeling herself go liquid deep inside as Kara starts to kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Baby Daddy Danvers," Kara says, making Lena giggle again, the sound trailing off into a moan when Kara hits a particularly sensitive spot. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
